Damon and Kai
This is the antagonistic relationship between the vampire, Damon Salvatore and the vampire-witch hybrid Malachai Parker. In Welcome to Paradise, they both met for the first time in the Prison World where Kai was imprisoned in 1994, and where Damon and Bonnie were sent after the destruction of The Other Side. The two, along with Bonnie, were unwillingly working together so they could finally return to the living world. During this time together, they tried to kill each other. They had been working as allies to first escape the prison world, and then joined forces again to help Bonnie escape the same prison world. Once Kai won The Merge ceremony and became leader of the Gemini Coven after absorbing his twin brother Luke's magic and empathy, the two began working together once again to solve the mystery of Damon and Stefan's mother Lily, who was trapped in the first prison world that was created in 1903. However, Damon played a role in Bonnie's attack against Kai while they were the 1903 prison world to rescue Lily, which resulted in Kai being seriously injured and left for dead when the rest of them left to return to their home, thereby ending Damon and Kai's alliance. Damon later killed Kai after he escaped the prison world with the rest of the Heretics. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Six= |-|Season Eight= In What Are You?, In The Lies Will Catch Up To You, In It's Been a Hell of a Ride, Quotes |-|Season Six= |-|Season Eight= :Damon: "I have some questions. Starting with... how the hell are you here?" :Kai: "Why don't you tell me? You guys rang some giant bell and suddenly, I could see Mystic Falls, so I went for it. And here I am... sort of. Please don't tell Cade." :Damon: "You were in hell?" :Kai (to Damon): "Yeah, you killed me. I think I'm on the wait list for heaven, but they're not returning my calls." :Damon: "You said you had a better idea than killing Cade with this dagger." :Kai: "Find a way to get me out of hell, all the way and then I'll help you kill Cade." :Damon: "Okay. We're gonna take a small hiatus from social media." :Kai: "Ah-ah! I figured since you're forcing me to hang out with you while Bonnie talks to the big guy downstairs, I may as well indulge in the little things, you know?" :Kai (starts taking a picture of himself with Damon): "Oh, hey. Selfie city. Ah! Yeah, there it is. At least get a few likes while we wait. :Kai: "Oh, no. That's new." :Damon: "What's happening to you?" :Kai: "Think I might be starting to slip back into H-E-Double-Hockey sticks." :Kai: "Wait, wait, didn't you go there? Didn't you work with the devil?" :Damon: "I saw enough to convince me, but with the siren was my way to escape the real deal." :Kai: "Sirens. Man, were they hot?" :Damon: "Sure. If you're into cannibal divas." :Kai: "I think I am." :-- The Lies Will Catch Up To You Trivia * Kai, Damon and Bonnie were the only people trapped in the 1994 Prison World for an extended period of time. Other than Elena, they are the only people who have ever been there. * Damon, Bonnie and Kai are the only people who are currently aware that Lily Salvatore is alive. * Both Kai and Damon have nicknamed a Petrova doppelgänger "crazy-pants." Damon used this name to refer to Amara, while Kai used it to refer to Elena. * Like Damon, Kai started as the main antagonist of a season, and then slowly became redeemed as they began to become more empathetic and willing to work on the "good" side. *Both have a blood connection to Lillian Salvatore. Damon is Lily's son and Kai was turned into a "witchpire" by Lily's blood. *Damon kills Kai in I'm Thinking Of You All The While by means of decapitation. *They have both killed a pregnant woman. **Damon, however, showed remorse for his actions while Kai did not. *They both have killed a relative; Damon has killed Zach Salvatore and Joseph Salvatore, his distant nephews and Kai killed all of his family. Gallery |-|Season Six= 603-099~Kai-Damon-Bell's.jpg 603-101-Kai-Damon.jpg 603-102~Kai-Damon-Bell's.jpg 603-104~Kai-Damon.jpg 603-126-Bonnie-Damon-Kai.jpg 6X04-4-KaiDamon.jpg 6X04-75-KaiBonnieDamon.jpg 6X04-88-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X04-97-BonnieDamonKai.jpg 6X05-43-KaiDamon.jpg 6X05-45-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X05-84-DamonKai.jpg 6X05-96-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X12-70-DamonTylerKai.jpg 6X12-71-DamonKai.jpg 6X12-80-KaiLizElenaDamon.jpg 6X13-33-KaiElenaDamon.jpg 1T2DGjWc5vY.jpg 2TaGs4be-U.jpg 3OP PDYh4BA.jpg 6UTltXh0ucM.jpg 10yt2f9ua1Q.jpg 6X16-12-KaiDamon.jpg 6X16-15-KaiDamon.jpg 6X16-83-KaiDamon.jpg 6X17-38-KaiBonnieElenaDamon.jpg 6X17-39-KaiBonnieElenaDamon.jpg 6X22-60-KaiDamon.png |-|Season Eight= 812-129-Damon~Alaric~Kai.png 812-130~Damon~Alaric-Kai.png 813-007-Damon~Alaric~Kai.png 813-008~Damon-Kai.png 813-026~Damon-Kai.png 813-029~Damon-Kai.png 813-030-Damon~Kai.png 813-042-Damon-Kai.png 813-043-Damon~Kai.png 813-044~Damon-Kai.png 813-045-Damon~Kai.png 813-046~Damon-Kai.png 813-047-Damon~Kai.png 813-048~Damon-Kai.png 813-049-Damon~Kai.png 813-050~Damon-Kai.png 813-076-Damon-Kai.png 813-077-Damon~Kai.png 813-078~Damon-Kai.png 813-079-Damon~Kai.png 813-080~Damon-Kai.png 813-095~Damon-Kai.png 813-096-Damon~Kai.png 813-097~Damon-Kai.png 813-098-Damon~Kai.png 813-120-Damon-Kai.png 813-123-Damon-Kai.png 813-124~Damon-Kai.png 814-025~Stefan-Damon-Kai.png 814-037~Damon~Caroline~Kai-The_Armory.png 814-038-Damon~Caroline~Kai.png 814-039~Damon~Caroline-Kai.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship